


Supersexy Swingin’ Sounds

by Someones Disaffected Niece (My_LittleCorner)



Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Homeboy will be already over 18, I totally got sidetracked while writing my main fic oops, Made up scenario involving the Avengers, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Random One Shot, Sextape, Spidey Cam, smut for the sake of smut, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/Someones%20Disaffected%20Niece
Summary: Peter can't put his phone down while the team travels to the other side of the planet.Some of them find the whole 'Spidey Cam' annoying, others (Happy) have learned to live with the reality that Peter films everything (and narrates it too) ...and then there's the one person (Carol) who ends up turning his VLogs not suited for children under 18.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054511
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Supersexy Swingin’ Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I had for my multichapter fic, but I figure I had no way to fit it into that narrative..  
> Of course once I realized I couldn't use it, it wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it...and if I already wrote it, why not post it, right?
> 
> Anyways, I edited a little bit and turned it into a one shot. 
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know your thoughts in the comment sections, don't be shy ˄_˄ it keeps me motivated to keep writing!

**Shanghai, China**

Peter Parker had managed to annoy most of the team with the Vlog he was documenting. From the moment they all gathered to board the private jet, the teenager hadn’t been able to put his phone down.

Some of them were even ready to snatch that device out of his hands and smashed it just to have him shut the fuck up. The fifteen hours that they had spent on air were like a survival game where one by one started to lose their shit at his childish nonsense.

The only two who had remained unbothered by his constant unnecessary narration and interviews were Happy and Carol. The former already knew what to expect since this was no different from that one time he had to babysit him in Berlin over eight years ago, and the latter was his girlfriend who couldn’t help but found him completely adorable and didn’t mind play along to it.

Arriving to their five-star hotel felt like a relief to the rest of the team. They had to attend a political seminar the following day and even if it sounded long and boring, every single one of them was looking forward to it since that meant the kid would have to shut that phone off and stay sit and quiet for at least five hours.

Peter had gotten out of bed early that morning. He knew their trip to Shanghai was short and he wanted to go explore around on his own before the inevitable seminar that had brought them to the Chinese city went into session.

The web-slinger opened the door to one of the hotel suites and locked it behind him, his camera phone taking the empty living room and hallway towards the master bedroom while he walked his way around the place.

“I know those gardens were breathtaking.” He murmured while he kept walking around that luxurious hotel suite. “But that ain’t nothing compared to the goddess I am about to show you.”

Peter stopped by the bedroom door and let his phone quietly capture Carol’s frame. “From toes to head… she is just perfect, isn’t she?” He kept his voice low in order to avoid waking her up.

He moved his phone slowly up her firm legs and followed the curve of her hips and breasts all the way up to her shoulders. She was naked under a light bedsheet. The silk cloth barely lingering from over her hips. The way she was holding the extra pillow on her bed also keeping her perky breasts from full exposure.

Captain Marvel started to slowly wake herself up giving Peter a three second warning so he could wrap it up.

“You know how Tafiti, the goddess, is all pure when she is asleep but turns into basically Satan when being bothered?” He turned his phone around and smiled to the camera, “same….” He mouthed while pointing at her.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Carol exclaimed out of frame.

“Babe…it’s not what it looks like!” Peter assured her.

“Turn that shit off!” She demanded once she realized he had turned the phone back around and he was filming her.

Carol made sure every inch of her body was covered under her sheets while a shaky Peter tried to remember how to turn the camera off.

“Did you lose your mind?” She was evidently very upset. “Now you really need to give me that thing.” She reached out so the eighteen-year-old could hand her the phone.

The whole team had been asking him to hand it over after he had caught them in very embarrassing situations like taking a nap with their mouth opened and drooling all over their chin or taking a dump on the jet’s lavatory.

“But is just for me!” He reminded her.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, don’t make me ask twice.” She sometimes sounded like his mother. What with making sure he always carried his luggage across the airport or stay with the group.

Peter looked down at his phone and nibbled on his lip.

“Peter?”

He knew he had to make eye contact, however his attention got distracted on his way up to her flaming orbs. The way Carol had adjusted against the pillows mirrored a very inviting position she had offered him in the past.

The woman by now was very familiar with the blush across his nose. She flashed him a seductive smile and spread her legs in a way that it almost made him cream his pants right in the spot.

Peter gulped and slowly started to crawl his way to her. He fixed his eyes on hers and tilted his head at the way her fingers brushed his hair.

“You really won’t be posting any of the footage on that phone, right?” She moaned softly at the gentle kiss he pressed against her lips.

“No. It’s just for me. I’ll probably just upload it to my private cloud and that’s it.” He promised.

“If I see that thing going viral, I promise I will photon blast your ass across the ocean all the way back to America.” She threatened with a playful chuckle.

Peter smiled and shook his head. He adjusted on top of her once her firm thighs had trapped him between her legs.

The teenager gulped. Carol was looking at him with a different sparkle in her eyes. He had no idea what to make out of it, after all, everything he had sexually experienced so far had been with her and no one else.

“Can I see that, please?” She asked for the phone while her fingers played with the soft skin of his cheek and chin. “I promise you’ll get it back.”

Peter gave in to the kisses she was tenderly pressing around his jaw and the way her lips felt on his earlobe.

The teen handed the phone over and groaned at the feeling of her pulling away from him. His eyes were curious and didn’t take their attention way from her fingers while he watched her set the video camera on.

Carol giggled at the way his eyes were wide opened and how it was evident he couldn’t believe what she had in mind, “now how about you use some of your web to keep this steady?” She flirted, her fingertips slipping over his ripped chest.

Was she suggesting they record themselves doing it? Was he about to make a SEX TAPE with CAPTAIN MARVEL? Yep, Peter Parker had officially forgotten how to function.

“C’mon…” She nibbled on the tip of his chin, “I need you to have both your hands free and all over me.”

Peter nodded and didn’t lose another second to make sure he fixed his phone steadily far enough to get everything on the frame.

Once they had taken care of the phone, Carol reached out and pulled his shirt off over his head. He didn’t lose a second before his lips were hungrily kissing hers.

Peter took in her scent and let his lips taste the soft flesh of her neck and shoulders before he kneeled between her legs and watched how her fingers undid his belt and gently pulled his jeans down his hips.

He kicked his shoes and socks out of the way and removed his jeans with a sense of urgency. He closed his eyes feeling how Carol’s warm hand traced the bulge he had titled up under his briefs.

The way he was so easily aroused was a turn on for the heroine. She slowly let her body sink on the bed and watched him reached out for her breasts. Peter massaged them tenderly and kissed her slowly.

The way her soft moans were delivered against his lips only encouraging him to keep going.

Carol bent her leg up and brushed his pulsing erection with her knee, a signal that Peter read as her wanting him to hurry up and give her a round of what he was able to do to her.

The teen reached out for a condom in the drawer of the nightstand. Carol pulled his underwear down to his knees and adjusted her legs around him. She soundly kissed his lips and down his throat before he had to look down and roll the latex preservative around his throbbing cock.

The way he pulled from the sheet over her body and kicked it out of his way was a sign that he was desperate to feel her warmth around him.

Parker took a minute to taste the texture of her erected nipples and worship the curve of her breasts before he made eye contact with her.

The tip of his erection sending the message that her entrance was deliciously moistened and ready for him.

Carol gently parted her lips and curved her hips up welcoming his penetration.

It didn’t take long before they found a fast and steady pace. Their mouths devouring each other between their panting. Peter was using his arms to keep balance and her hands were busy massaging his naked butt checks and pushing them against her wanting to feel him buried inside of her.

“Deeper…” She cried once his lips pressed a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead.

“Turn around.” He requested with determination and pulled out of her.

Peter kneeled before her, his long and strong shaft fully erected and desperate to keep fucking her.

Carol fixed her eyes on his for a second before she did as told. He adjusted her body to his liking, at the angle he wanted her. Her hips curled up and her legs parted enough. He kneeled behind her and grabbed his cock so he could align it with the entrance to her soft core.

He let his round tip tease her, making her groan loudly. “You are warm and soaked, gorgeous....” He moaned, his hands moving up her back while her weight was on her arms.

“Just for you…”

The blonde gulped and could feel her heart racing in anticipation, feeling how he was pressing against her ass. He positioned his cock and let its head part her folds, his hands resting on her hips so he could keep her steady.

She cried out, feeling him penetrate her deep and hard. He brought one arm around her hips and let his other hand caress her back up and down slowly, in contrast with the fast thrusting he had immediately picked up.

The phone recording everything from an angle that complimented him and they way he was fucking no other than Earth’s Mightiest Hero.

Peter was groaning and panting while going fast, bending his head to watch his thick shaft coming in and out of that perfect pussy. He couldn’t get enough of her. Carol kept screaming his name, tilting her head back, feeling how he brushed his fingers through her hair and pushed it to one side so he could kiss her neck.

Parker pulled back and adjusted. He pushed her down a little, closing the angle between her and the mattress, and fully bent over her, using his hand to hold his cock before he pushed it back inside her, completely on top of her, mounting her like a lion would a lioness in heat.

His arm around her was holding her close to him possessively, while he slammed his hips fast and hard against her.

The sound of her moans and the way she was crying out his name let him know she was close. He kneeled back, bringing her with him.

Carol was now bouncing against his cock, her back leaned against his chest while his hand slipped between her legs and his index finger rubbed her clit.

She tilted her head against his shoulder, meeting his lips for a heated kiss while she kept crying for more.

“Cum for me, babe....” He demanded, panting and sucking on her tongue, needing a deep kiss to try releasing what was building up inside of him.

“Make me....” She challenged him.

Peter adjusted and started rolling his hip harder against her; she was bouncing fast, her tits following the pace.

He growled, lying her down on her stomach and rolling his hips fast, hearing her cry against the mattress. She started panting harder and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, as she felt like exploding.

She finally released a high-pitched cry, feeling her muscles tense around him. He gasped, finally letting go once he felt her release her warm juices and filled her with his. He collapsed on the bed next to her and reached out, bringing her close.

They kissed a couple of times, trying to catch up their breath.

Peter didn’t want to let go of her and kept her sweaty frame wrapped around his arms. Their hearts started to slowly go back to a normal rate heartbeat.

Carol pulled from a loose thread Spider-Man had left on the web holding the phone and brought it back to them. She stopped the recording and, as promised, handed him the device.

The teen smiled mischievously and played a little of it eager to watch it on its entirety.

“I’m so taking self-guided tours to this every time you are out in space.” He grinned happily.

Carol laughed against the crook of his neck and slowly relaxed in his embrace.

“What time is it?” She recalled they had that seminar at 9AM.

Peter checked the time on his phone screen and then set it on the nightstand, “8:15AM”.

“Meet me in the shower?” She nibbled on her lower lip. Being able to travel at the speed of sound let her expand those forty-five minutes enough for them to keep having a little fun.

“Kill me the day I say no.” He agreed.

Carol giggled and headed to the bathroom not losing time.

Peter immediately followed her, eager to fuck her against those cold shower tiles.

On that thought, he turned around to grab another of the many condoms they had in that drawer and ran back to the bathroom where she met him with a playful giggle and a loud moan once his lips let her know just how hungry he still was for her.


End file.
